The Chasm Trials
This line of the Mirror Quest (commonly known as the Hero path) is chosen after telling King Collins you want to become a great hero. Mission 1 #Visit the mirror at X:93 Y:300 in the southwest part of Eversun City. #Go to X:139 Y:199 at the Town Hall in Eversun. #Go to X:105 Y:301 in the southwest part of Eversun. Complete Valencia's quest to gain entrance to the Well. #Return to the mirror at X:105 Y:301 in Eversun, which will take you into the Well. #Go to the end of the Well, near the tree surrounded by Pearly Tadpoles and find the mirror at X:112 Y:269. #After witnessing the cutscene and receiving the Eversun Seal, go to X:146 Y:200 in front of Town Hall in Eversun City. #Speak to Councilman Reese at X:113 Y:198 in Eversun and enter Town Hall Basement. #'FIGHT': Go to X:466 Y:69 in Town Hall Basement and defeat Tigerman. Horace will assist you. You will receive a Tiger Scroll and Pandora's Box Hanging. #Go to X:150 Y:198 in Eversun City. You will receive a Jewel of the Night. Mission 2 #Go to the mirror at X:478 Y:463 in Eversun North. #Go to the mirror at X:642 Y:423. You will receive Animal Fur. #Go to the mirror at X:567 Y:400. You will receive Animal Fur. #Go to the mirror at X:552 Y:455 near the Fishing area. #Head to Eversun City and visit the mirror at X:92 Y:173. You will need 500 gold to buy Cool Fountain Water. #After obtaining the water, return to X:550 Y:459 in Eversun North. #Enter Farrell Family Crypt with the Jewel of the Night and go to X:355 Y:97 (near Benny Marshall). #'FIGHT': In the second part of the crypt, go to X:427 Y:171. You will have 30 minutes to defeat Spider Specter, Black Earth Spider and Polychromatic Poisonous Spider (all level 18 Thief, Earth, 18071 HP). #Go back to Eversun City and go to X:219 Y:301 at the Ironmonger. You will be asked to collect 6 Wobbly Jelly and 10 Guano. Return when you have all the items and receive Flyaway. #'FIGHT': Return to the second part of Farrell Family Crypt at X:461 Y:110. Defeat the Spider Demon (level 20, Witch Doctor, 112042 HP). You will receive a Spider Scroll. Mission 3 #Go to X:362 Y:118 in Swan Lake Basin near Phoenix Tower. #Go to Samson at X:489 Y:232 in Swan Lake, at the Medicine Monarch's Memorial. You will given a Collection Note to with a list of ingredients for the petals of the Five-Colored Flower: 5 Pacifier, 5 Dried Lizard, 5 Wobbly Jelly (called "Sticky Jelly"), 5 Guano (called "Pearl Sand"). You will also need to pay Samson 200 gold for the last petal. #After you have all 5 petals, visit the Heartless Flower at X:378 Y:83 in Copperhorn Mountain. You will lose the petals and gain the Five-Colored Flower. #Go to X:125 Y:108 at the Mortuary in Eversun North and speak to the Banshee Box. You will receive a Devil Lantern Design. #Make sure you have 10 Scrolls and take the design to Clyde the Lamp Maker near the Farm in Swan Lake Basin, at X:596 Y:528. He will give you a Devil Lantern. #Take the Lantern back to the Banshee Box at X:125 Y:108 in Eversun North. You will receive Devil's Doubloons. #Speak to Granny Hall the Matchmaker at Tranquilton in Swan Lake Basin, X:358 Y:456. If you are female, she will automatically give you the Match Book. If you are male, go to X:272 Y:391 and speak to Carrie. Then go to Cosmetic Sales at X:376 Y:442 in Tranquilton and purchase 1 Rouge and 1 Face Powder (for a total of 200 gold). Once you have these, speak to Granny Hall and receive the Match Book. #Go to X:349 Y:120 near Phoenix Tower with the Five-Colored Flower, Devil's Doubloons and Match Book. #Enter Phoenix Tower and go to X:407 Y:57 on the third floor. You will be asked to find Little Croakys. #The Croaky mirrors are located at: Floor 1: X:128 Y:93 and X:87 Y:103 Floor 2: X:227 Y:88, X:303 Y:78 and X:268 Y:61 Floor 3: X:367 Y:93 #When you have all the Croakys, return to X:407 Y:57 on the third floor and receive A Dozen Little Croakys. #Go to the safe room on the third floor at X:385 Y:55. #'FIGHT': Go to X:266 Y:251 on the center of the fifth floor. You will have 30 minutes to defeat Garnet Godwin (level 25 Shaman). Horace and Conan will assist. Mission 4 #Go to X:151 Y:199 at the Town Hall in Eversun City. You will be given an Eversun Emblem. #Go to X:316 Y:470 in Swan Lake Basin, in Tranquilton. #Go to X:683 Y:127 in Copperhorn Mountain, near Grizzly Garrison. #Enter Grizzly Garrison and go to X:273 Y:121 to enter the second floor. #'FIGHT': Find the mirror at X:471 Y:60. You will have 40 minutes to fight 6 Bandits twice (all non-elemental, ranging from level 24 to 29). Horace, Conan the Brave and Garnet Godwin will assist. #Return to Copperhorn Mountain and go to X:695 Y:408 near Longstone Woods. #'FIGHT': Enter Longstone Woods and go to X:120 Y:226. You have 30 minutes to defeat Fiery-Eyed Jimmy. Horace, Conan the Brave, Garnet Godwin and White Fox will assist. Mission 5 #Go to X:344 Y:450 at Tranquilton in Swan Lake Basin. #Go to X:479 Y:215 near Medicine Monarch's Memorial. You will receive a Swan Lake Ferry Ticket. #Go to X:300 Y:400. Make the following choices: Clap Your Hands, Cheer, Turn Right, Very Cold, Battle Ready, Dodge, Scissor, Cry, Bow, Shrug, Show Affection. #Go to X:154 Y:496 on Neptune Island in Swan Lake Basin. #'FIGHT': Enter Neptune's Temple and go to X:164 Y:249. You have 30 minutes to defeat Tricksy Turtle (level 33, Mercenary, Water, 193,213 HP). #With your Pandora's Box Hanging, go to X:108 Y:213. #'FIGHT': Go to X:248 Y:237 in the Darkdale Tunnel in Neptune. You will have 1 hour and 10 minutes to defeat a tougher Tricksy Turtle (level 35, Mercenary, Water, 428,383 HP). Horace, Conan the Brave, Garnet Godwin and White Fox will assist. You will receive 10 guild fame. Mission 6 #Go to X:244 Y:283 in Grassgreen Square. #Get 2 Golden Pollen and go to the mirror at X:270 Y:242 in Grassgreen. #'FIGHT': Go to the mirror in Collington at X:482 Y:408. You will have 30 minutes to fight Garnet Godwin (level 38 non-elemental Shaman) and 4 Phantom King-Size Kukus (level 36 non-elemental Commoners). Two Kukus will be there at the start of the battle and two more will arrive when Garnet's HP is at 1/3. Garnet casts several elemental attacks and AoE spells. Friends: Horace and Conan the Brave. #Land in Blakatoa and walk to the mirror in Bird's Nest Shrine at X:625 Y:555. Receive a Blank Book. #Enter Pandora's Grotto and head to the cavern on the bottom floor. The mirror is at X:121 Y:265. #'Time limit: 20 minutes'. Speak to 8 monks within the time limit. War Wolves will be attacking you but you do not have to kill them to complete the quest. The monks will say "You can now copy the text I have on me." The monks can be spoken to in any order and are located at: ##Honest Monk (X:123 Y:265) ##Ignorant Monk (X:78 Y:265) ##Dumb Monk (X:54 Y:258) ##Deaf Monk (X:43 Y:273) ##Wandering Monk (X:148 Y:255) ##Enlightened Monk (X:108 Y:175) ##Saved Monk (X:118 Y:214) ##Calm Monk (X:124 Y:169) #Return to Collington and go to X:499 Y:478. #'FIGHT': Go to X:196 Y:316 in Quintuple Manor. You will have 30 minutes to defeat 6 Senior Wizards (level 43 non-elemental Wizard). Then go to the exit circle at X:173 Y:294. #Go to the mirror at X:101 Y:266. You will be asked to find pieces of an outfit that can be collected in any order: ##X:457 Y:248 in Collington. Receive Quintuple Manor Slacks. ##X:397 Y:414 in Collington. Receive Quintuple Manor Slippers. ##X:253 Y:344 in Collington. Receive Quintuple Manor Robe. ##X:330 Y:463 in Giantwood Forest. Receive Quintuple Crown. ##X:138 Y:134 in Giantwood Forest. Receive Quintuple Manor Bracelet. #Go back to Quintuple Manor and go to X:110 Y:257 with the Quintuple robes equipped. #Go to the mirror at X:300 Y:89 with the Quintuple robes equipped. #'FIGHT': Go to X:320 Y:246 with the Quintuple robes equipped. Unequip it after the cutscene. Defeat Ginseng Guardian (level 45 metal Martial Artist) and 5 Quintuple Manor Kid Wizards (level 41 non-elemental Wizard) within 50 minutes. Go to the exit circle at X:320 Y:247. Receive Ginseng Berries. #Go to X:500 Y:484 in Collington. After the cutscene, receive Top-Notch Timber and 10 guild fame. Mission 7 Coordinates in Malachite Cavern * X:74 Y:70 * X:150 Y:87 * X:65 Y:192 * X:52 Y:105 * X:67 Y:170 * X:126 Y:135 * X:157 Y:175 * X:200 Y:210 * X:184 Y:150 Category:Quests